


Day Two: Half-Galra

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Half-Galra, Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Day Two of Keitor Month: Half-Galra!
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Kudos: 36
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Two: Half-Galra

The chances of two beautiful Galra meeting in the face of Voltron were very slim, and yet Lotor oftentimes found himself with arms full of Keith, sleep restful and face peaceful. 

But there were those who didn’t appreciate the beauty of Keith’s human features and Galra eyes. Who didn’t appreciate him being anything alongside being Galra. And unfortunately, they had him.

About a week and a half ago some Galra puritan group had attacked the castle, somehow overwhelming Keith with numbers alone. Truly, they wouldn’t have been able to overpower him otherwise, Lotor knew, with just how great of a fighter Keith had grown to be in the past few months. It was difficult to track where they had taken him, as every time they thought they found him, the place was long abandoned. 

There was no way to find him. Unless, of course, Lotor did as asked of him by those barbarians.

Upon some godforsaken rock, Lotor stood, unarmed, across a field, facing the cruel face of this so-called “leader”. He was less a leader and more a slave-driver, but Lotor digressed. 

As the asshole rambled on, Lotor lamented the man’s inability to see Keith’s beauty, even as he was caged and gagged behind the man. The sight, while beautiful, enraged him. Keith was such a free little bird, to see him caged was infuriating. 

Lotor saw a couple of options here. The first, take whatever deal the barbarian was spouting. The second, possibly and probably die attempting to get Keith out of the cage and away from the twenty or so guards that surrounded them and their leader. There were only these two options, given Team Voltron had no idea where they were at the moment.    
  


“Well, Princey?” the asshat said, finally done with his ranting. “What do you say?”

What does he say, indeed...


End file.
